


Prisoner

by orphan_account



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Скопје Фест | Skopje Fest RPF
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a member of the rebel forces. Kaliopi is on the opposite side. She has captured you. Now, you are a prisoner of war.
Kudos: 3





	Prisoner

Here you are, in a jail cell, after being captured by enemy forces. The fight was short, and you, to your utter embarrassment, were captured rather easily. You were a fighter for the rebel cause, and Kaliopi, the woman in front of you, is a member of the Administrative Federation. Opposite sides. Enemies. It seemed she would be your guardian while you were a prisoner here. Kaliopi seems to sense your apprehension as she looks into the cell.  
"Don't worry," Kaliopi beamed as she walked into the jail cell to be with you, "It doesn't matter that we are on different sides. You are a prisoner of war. I'll take good care of you. You are safe here."  
You smile back to her, the first time you remember smiling in a long time.  
"Thank you," you say as she prepares food for you. You feel even happier seeing that, you didn't remember the last time you had a big meal like the one she was making.  
"Don't mention it," Kaliopi said, "We're not as we appear in the rebel propaganda."  
That seemed to be true at least. You smile again as Kaliopi comes closer to you.  
"This war is all pointless really, don't you agree?" Kaliopi asked.  
"Well-" you begin, but Kaliopi interrupts you.  
"Not that it matters anyway, you and I can both wait it out here," she beams again. You smile back as she sits down next to you. It seemed that this whole war thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
